I'm Sorry
by Ceikaiyia Cheeks
Summary: Merida always thought her mother, Elinor never had feelings towards things. But after the bear incident, Merida begins to notice that Elinor has change a lot .


It was a calm,quiet, and peaceful evening for the Royal Family. The day was sadly coming to an end when the sun began to set on the castle and Merida was outside in the stables with her horse, Angus getting him to settle in. "okay I'll see ye tomorrow Angus" Merida said as she finish putting Angus in his stable. Angus neigh at Merida which cause her to do a little chuckle. She then reply by "good night to ye too Angus" Merida then walk out of the stables and shut the doors behind her. "phew what a day!" Merida said as she wipe the sweat from her face while she was walking. "I'll probably go grab an apple from the kitchen and then head into my room and might do a little studying. It's the least I can do fer my mum since I turn her into a bear" Merida then walk into her home. The first thing she did was sneak an apple out of the kitchen without the maids knowing. She then ate the apple and said "now that was one tasty apple" Merida walk up the stairs. When she got up there, she saw her father looking around for her brothers in the hallway. "alright were ye lads go?" Fergus said as he look around for the boys. Out of nowhere, Harris, Hubert, and Hamish attack their father with one of the heads of animal "BOYS!" Fergus yell as he chase the laughing triplets off down the hall. Merida did a little chuckle and continue walking.

As Merida was about to go her room, she saw her mother in the tapestry room, stitching a new tapestry. "need any help?" Merida ask as she slowly approach her mother. She figure it was the only thing she could do since after the bear incident. "no. I'm fine lass. go ahead and have fun. Ye deserve it" Elinor said with a low voice. Merida stop where she was and said "yer sure?" Elinor just nodded are her head. Merida was about to walk out of the tapestry room but stop when she heard her sniffing "mum? Are ye ok-" Merida ask as she turn around. She soon found herself pull into a tight embrace by her mother "I'm sorry Merida.." Elinor said through her tears. Merida's eyes widen when she felt her mother's tears drip onto her shoulder. She was never use to seeing her mother like this! Merida then put a hand on her mother's head as she said "sorry fer what mum? If it's about my bow then it was okay I des-" "No not that! I'm sorry fer not being there fer ye as a mother" Merida step back from her mother with her eyes wide. Elinor look at Merida with sadden and hurt eyes "go ahead hate me I deserve it" Elinor said as more of her tears began to drip onto the ground. Merida was shock and speechless at the same time. But she manage to do a toothless smile at her mother and said "no" Elinor was shock to hear Merida say that! "huh? why?! After all the things I made ye do" Elinor then look at Merida's bandage arm. "..after I hurt ye.." Elinor Remember what she did to her daughter in bear form when she try to stop her bear instincts from attacking her husband. Merida can see the hurt in her mother. She didn't believe what her mum was saying so she said "I don't hate ye mum and I never will! Besides, that wasn't ye who did this to me! It was yer bear form!" Merida then look at her arm for a moment then back at her mother and said "Besides,I did deserve it" "Merida?!" Elinor said in shock as she look at her daughter "ye didn't deserve that!" Elinor then softly put her hand over Merida's bandage arm. She began to frown as she said "I did that to ye because I couldn't control myself. Because I was a bad mother to ye" Merida was hurt by what her mother was saying "ye were never a bad mother, mum. Yer the best queen that this kingdom will ever had and the best mum that ever live. And I'm proud of ye fer that" Elinor look at Merida with amaze, tears began to fill in her eyes and went down her face. Merida then wipe away her mother's tears "I'm sorry mum" Merida said as she pull her mother into an embraced hug "fer not understanding ye" Elinor realize what Merida was talking about "oh Merida it's fi-" Elinor said but she was cut off by Merida. "No it's not mum! I should have know that ye were trying to do what was best fer me and the kingdom but I thought ye were doing this fer ye! I should of just came and talk to ye when I had a chance. Instead of turning ye into a bear and almost getting ye kill! I'm such a fool!" Tears began to run down Merida's face and Elinor was heartbroken by her words. "oh Merida, yer not a fool I wish I could of listen to how ye feel sooner. I'm sorry" Elinor said as she stroke her daughter's hair. "I'm sorry too mum" Merida said as she return the hug "and I love ye mum" Merida said as she kiss her mother on her cheek. Elinor felt her heart warm when she heard this. It's been so long since Merida said those three words to her. So she wipe away Merida's tears and gave her a big kiss on her forehead and said "I love ye too Merida" They stay like that for a few moments then they broke off the hug. They both stood in silence until Elinor began to speak. "umm..Merida?" Elinor began to stammer as she look down at her daughter. "yeah?" Merida said as she as she look up at her mother. "I was wondering..if ye want to stay with me fer the night?" Elinor said as she put an hand behind her head and began to look up from her daughter. "Really!? Wait! Why all of a sudden ye want me to stay with ye?" Merida said as she crosses her arms against her chest with a little suspicion shown on her raise eyebrow."I will just miss the old times I'll have with my wee lass that's all" Elinor confessed to her. "oh mum I will never leave ye" Merida said as she drop her arms to her sides."so yer staying with me?" Elinor ask waiting on Merida's answer. It didn't take Merida a minute to say "sure! It will be nice to sleep with my mum again. But wait will it be crowded since dad sleeps there too?" "oo ye won't pay him no mind but ye be careful when he rolls over lass" Elinor and Merida both laugh at the same time. "okay let me go get my nightgown and I'll meet ye there!" Merida shouted as she headed towards the door but stop halfway. "mum?" Merida said as she turn back to her mother. "what is it dear?" Elinor became a little concern about what her daughter was going to say. That's when Merida ran into her and grab her mother into a bear hug and silently said "I'll always be yer wee lass" Elinor felt more tears were about to come out but she held them in as she silently said back to her daughter "I know ye will" Merida broke apart from the hug. She smile at her mother and turn around and headed off to the door. Elinor smile as she watch Merida left the room. Even though traditions might go against it, Elinor believes that her daughter will make a fine and noble queen and will rule this kingdom all by herself, well with some support from her mum and dad.

* * *

**Well did you love or hate it? To me, I find this one of my greatest stories yet but I like to hear from you guys! So please review!**


End file.
